Blair de Lune
by HappyHicks
Summary: Ein Hauch von Nostalgie - 20 Jahre später.


Blair de Lune

Wann konnte man als Erwachsener schon mal richtig tanzen, ohne sich dabei lächerlich zu fühlen?

Bei einem Ball.

Hier gab es kein albernes Hin- und Hergezapple.

Vielleicht fühlten sich deshalb hier die gealterten Herrschaften der High Society auch so wohl. Ihre Zeit war vorbei. Die Kinder waren nun nachgerückt und alles was sie jetzt noch waren, waren Geschichten, Anekdoten, Ratschläge aus der Vergangenheit.

Der Wohltätigkeitsball der Lincolnstiftung war dieses Jahr gut besucht. Besser zumindest als in den letzten Jahren.

Man kannte sich hier. Küsse wurden ausgetauscht.

Die Tanzfläche war voll, viele junge Leute, aber auch ein paar mittleren Alters.

"Guten Abend, Mr Archibald. Schön, Sie zu sehen, Mrs Archibald. Wundervolles Kleid. Ist das Cavalli?"

Dieses oberflächliche Geplauder. Früher war es vielleicht noch interessant gewesen, aber mittlerweile wussten sie doch alle, dass es nur Schein war.

Nate Archibald hatte sich einige Meter von seiner Frau entfernt und war in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Sie seufzte und hörte hinter sich ein Geräusch.

"Guten Abend, Mrs Archibald... hallo Blair."

Sie kannte diese Stimme. Tatsächlich träumte sie oft von ihrem Klang. Ziemlich lange schon.

"Guten Abend, Charles."

Er nahm ihre Hand, und sie war kein bisschen überrascht, als er sie zu seinen Lippen führte und einen Kuss darauf hauchte.

"Hey, Chuck, wie geht's?"

Nun stand auch Nate wieder an Blairs Seite.

"Wie immer Nathaniel, man kommt in die Jahre."

Ja, Chuck Bass war erwachsen geworden. Kein lüsterner Blick, kein perverses Grinsen.

Hinter ihm stand Mrs Bass und auf der Tanzfläche legte seine jüngste Tochter mit George Humphrey (welch Schande!) einen glatten Walzer hin.

Ja, er war erwachsen geworden, und es stand ihm gut.

Vielleicht hat er doch nicht so viel von Bart, wie alle denken, dachte Blair sich, oder er hatte einfach mit den Genen glückgehabt, jedenfalls waren seine Haare nicht eine Spur grau, und wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass er früher nicht gerade muskulös war, hätte sie gesagt, er habe sich gut gehalten.

Im Gegensatz zu Nate, der sich äußerlich immer mehr dem Captain zu dessen "bester" Zeit näherte - seine Haare verschwanden langsam nach hinten, dafür dehnte sein Bauch sich weiter aus.

Eine seltsame Laune der Natur, dass der ehemalige Schwarm aller Mädchen nun ein verkappter Geschäftsmann war, während sein bester Freund, der ewig zweite, gut aussah wie eh und je, immer noch exzentrisch, ja, aber doch klassisch.

Und auch sie stand hier, Mitte vierzig, in einem Kleid, das besser Chucks Tochter gehört hätte, mit einem Hintern, der sich trotz aller Diäten immer weiter vergrößerte, und grauen Strähnen in den haselnussbraunen Locken.

Der Friseur tat sein bestes.

Wenigstens ging es Serena und Humphrey (sie lehnte es ab, ihn je beim Vornamen zu nennen - das hieße ja, sie würde ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen) nicht anders, auch sie wirkten reichlich mitgenommen, als sie den Archibalds von der Balustrade aus zuwinkten.

Obwohl... sie waren glücklich. Immer noch.

War sie selbst überhaupt glücklich gewesen in den letzten 20 Jahren?

Jedes Jahr trafen sie sich hier - Dan bezeichnete es hinter dem Rücken aller als "Greisentreffen" - um einander zu begutachten, zu sehen, ob sie in der Zwischenzeit mehr erreicht hatten als die anderen.

Und jedes Jahr merkte Blair, dass mit den Falten auch die Verbittertheit kam.

Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie vermisste Chuck.

Aber sie konnte es nicht einfach sagen, sie konnte sich nicht von Nate trennen.

Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass sie zusammen waren, von ein paar "Eskapaden" mal ganz abgesehen.

Wer wollte schon einen Chuck, wenn man einen Nate haben konnte?

Deshalb hatte sie sich anders entschieden, als ihr Herz es ihr geraten hatte, für den Prinzen und nicht für den Bettelknaben.

Nur, dass der Prinz nie ein König geworden war.

Sie war zufrieden. Das Geld war nie knapp, und entgegen ihre Erwartungen liebte sie ihre Kinder und sorgte sich um sie, Nate hatte nicht einmal eine Affäre, und schließlich gab es nichts, was sich nicht mit etwas Botox richten ließ.

"Chuck, darf ich dir Mariah entführen, für einen Tanz?"

Chuck lächelte. "Dann wirst du wohl nichts dagegen haben, dass ich mir Blair ausleihe?"

Blair konnte nichts dagegen einwenden, Nate war schon verschwunden.

Sie hätte ihn anfauchen können, oder schreien, als er seine Hand um ihre Taille legen, aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

Diese Hand hatte schon einmal dort gelegen und sich genau so angefühlt.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Blair schnaubte.

"Chuck, wir sind keine Siebzehn mehr. Ich brauche keine Komplimente, vor allem nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass sie nicht wahr sind."

"Verzeihung. Ich dachte, du hast nichts gegen Lügen. Immerhin lebst du mit einer."

Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos.

Stumm tanzten sie weiter.

"Es fühlt sich an wie früher, nicht wahr?"

"Du bist widerlich."

Der Lied war vorrüber.

Chuck ließ sie los, und plötzlich war dieses warme Gefühl, das Blair so gut kannte und von dem sie sich gewünscht hatte, es möge nie enden, weg.

"Was ist, willst du nicht zurück zu Nate?"

Sie hatte seine Hand noch nicht los gelassen.

"Einen Tanz noch."

Es war kein typisches Tanzstück, man tanzt nicht zu impressionistischer Musik.

Aber Blair kannte es wie kein zweites und auf merkwürdige Art und Weise passte dieses kleine Debussystück zu dieser ebenfalls merkwürdigen Situation.

Leichtfüßig schwebte sie über die Tanzfläche, als ob sie barfuß wäre und nicht diese schrecklich engen Schuhe eingequetscht.

Sie schloss die Augen

Es war nicht unbedingt Chucks Verdienst, aber sie fühlte sich wieder jung, so als ob aller Blicke auf sie gerichtet wären.

Er hatte ihr nie einen Antrag gemacht, sie hatte immer nur gewartet.

Und plötzlich verstand sie.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in die von Charles.

"ich hätte nur ja sagen müssen", wisperte sie so, dass niemand sonst es verstehen konnte.

"Du hast mich nie gefragt, weil es für dich immer klar war. Für dich war die Frage schon längst gestellt gewesen."

Er schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Grinsen.

"Mein Gott, Waldorf, du hast wirklich 26 Jahre gebraucht, um das zu verstehen?"

Es war kein Spott - es war Resignation.

Sie blickte nach unten.

"Ich war so dumm..."

Er hob ihren Kopf und wischte mit einer Hand eine Träne von ihrer Wange, die andere war immer noch um sie geschlungen, denn ohne es zu merken tanzten sie noch immer.

"Nein, du warst nicht dumm. Nur blind. Aber irgendwann wollte ich nicht mehr warten, das musst du verstehen. Meine Geduld ist nicht endlos - ich bin auch nur ein Bass."

Ein Schluchzer mischte sich mit Lachen.

"Können wir nicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen?"

Sein Blick wurde ernst.

"Blair... das ist kein Audrey Hephburn Film. Ich dachte nie, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber es ist jetzt zu spät, wenn es das nicht schon längst war. Du gehörst zu Nate. Hast du immer. Wirst du immer. Du warst meine große Liebe, aber ich hatte nie den Hauch einer Chance."

Das Lied hörte auf.

Er ließ sie los, mit beiden Händen.

"Du musst auch loslassen. Ich habe es schon längst."

Sie starrte ihn mit ihren großen, kindlichen Augen an.

Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn schüchtern auf die Wange.

Nate wartete auf sie, sie ging zurück zu ihm, so wie sie es imemr getan hatte.

Aber dieses Mal war es gut so.

Ja, es war gut so.

Chuck sah Mrs Archibald von der Tanzfläche gehen.

Es war gut so.

All diese Jahre hatte er ihre Blicke gesehen, und sie hatten ihm Angst gemacht.

Einerseits wollte er, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholte, andererseits wollte er das ganze nicht noch einmal durchmachen.

Schließlich hatte er geheiratet und war dazu verdammt, wie sein Vater, seine große Liebe ziehen zu lassen.

Es war besser, sie im Glauben zu lassen, er liebte sie nicht mehr.

Es war fairer ihren Familien gegenüber und auch sich selbst. Vielleicht konnte er sich so irgendwann selbst einreden, dass es so war.

Und doch hatte er sich vor langer Zeit geschworen, dass Lügen nichts brachte.

Doch für diesen einen Abend sollte es ihm bitte verziehen werden.

Er hatte immer noch diese süße kleine Melodie im Ohr.

Wer behauptete schon, Impressionisten seien realistisch?

"Ich liebe dich, Blair Waldorf."

Finis


End file.
